The Remnants
by Connor J. Lockhart
Summary: In 2018, an incident occurred where a tablet has been found in Abbie's cottage. That tablet could potentially end the world. These are the documents from the future of the incident recorded and wrote down from the perspective of multiple witnesses


**The Tablet**

It was a hellish day in Sleepy Hollow. It was four years since Ichabod, Abbie, Katrina, Nick, and Jenny defeated the combined efforts of Henry, Abraham, and Moloch. Now, Katrina and Ichabod were unconscious while Abbie and Jenny were left to fend for themselves to fight off a demonic knight with five horns and a flaming halberd. Oh, and Abraham came back as an ally and Nick turned into a chicken. AND all the other citizens started to spout random Enochian phrases. But wait, this is a bit odd. We're right at the end of the story. This isn't right. I prefer it to start at the beginning. This is the first chapter of a tale from the point of view of the witnesses of this very event.

**Jennifer P.**: Hey, I'm Jennifer Peace. I moved into Sleepy Hollow in 2015, and have experienced some grade S strange-ness. Believe me, if you had seen a phallic demon with needly teeth, you would need new pants. I'm 5' 9" and have dark blonde hair with blue-ish ey-dammit! I'm getting off topic! Anyway, it was the Sixth of September in 2018, and I was watching some Doctor Who that was being showcased here. The Capaldi Doctor was on a planet where he was fending off against a Sontaran-Slitheen hybrid wearing a cannon arm-dammit! Out of topic again! Anyway, Ichabod and Abbie knocked on my door (when I was calm, no less) being as clueless as can be, 'Is it one of those alien things?' I replied with 'Of course it is.'

**Ichabod**: Miss Peace said that line with a clear sign of sarcasm as we, alongside Leftenant Mills, sat down in the living room, which looked only slightly better than the abysmal state of the livery stables when I was just a mere soldier/schoolteacher who didn't know that his wife was pregnant, a manslaughter committer, and a witch. 'So,' said Miss Peace, 'Why are you here?'

'Well,' said Leftenant Mills, 'we need you to look at this.' She then gives Miss Peace the tablet we found in Abbie's cottage that morning.

Miss Peace stared at it for a while and soon spoke up. 'I'm afraid you've got a Remnant Tablet here.'

**Abbie**: Those eight words made me shudder. Jennifer is an expert in this sort of thing. We could get to Nick, but he is… let's say, unreliable. 'I've seen many of artefacts that messed with the fabric of time and reality,' she said, 'but THIS, THIS is something else.'

'What is it?' Both I and Ichabod asked simultaneously. Jennifer smirked at us as she explained what it was:

'The Remnant Tablet is a stone tablet that has a summoning spell on it. Here's the thing, though: This tablet has five writings on it, one for each of the five deities known as the Remnants. The Remnants existed long before the formation of the ball of iron that would explode into the Big Bang that made this Universe. There used to be millions, but five now remain. The top writing is for the head of the Remnants: She Who Judges. She decides who goes to heaven and who goes to hell. Her brothers are mere slaves to her because she is also a good reaper, making a better Death than Death himself. The other four brothers need less specification: He Who Recalls retells your past, He Who Foresees precisely tells your future, He Who Overlooks sees everything that happens on Earth, and then there's He Who Slays… His spell is at the bottom for a reason. He is a murderer, beheading souls with his flaming halberd, and if he was summoned, would cause the extinction of life as we know it. We need to destroy this tablet quickly.'

Soon, me, Ichabod, and Jennifer left and tried to find a weapon that seems strong enough to smash this tablet as, as Jennifer puts it: 'It is not stone, but Obsidian. It is one of, if not, THE toughest glass in the world. What would you expect from volcanic glass?'

Oh boy, this was going to be a long day.

**Katrina**: I was all alone in the Library sector of the police department, as Ichabod and Abigail left to give the strange engraved obsidian tablet I was shown earlier to Miss Jennifer Peace for investigation. I was intrigued when I saw something, or someone, at the corner of my eyes whilst reading a spellbook on Anti-Necromancy. The humanoid shadow ran towards the door that led to the corridor to the reception room. 'STOP!' I shouted, but the shadow kept running, and running, and running, until I was too exhausted to run any further. The police captain halted the shadow by whacking him/her on the head with one of those shiny stick things. I think it was called a baton? It was? Okay, I'll continue.

'Okay, sir.' I overheard her saying, indicating that the person was male, 'What is your name?' I snuck towards the figure trying to not be seen by the captain. The key ward here was trying. 'Hey Katrina,' she bellowed with her voice, 'come here for a moment. This guy says he knows you.' I walked towards her and she tells me 'Do you know Abraham van Brunt?'

'Yes,' I said, 'I was his ex-suitor/captive/enemy before Ichabod, Abbie, Jenny, and I-'

'And Nick. Don't forget Nick.'

'Right, sorry. Anyway, our combined efforts beat Abraha-'

'Alright, enough with the chatter. Mr. Brunt!' The shadow looks at me and I fainted almost immediately at the fact that I saw a resurrected Abraham in front of me.

**Recorder**: Thank you, Katrina, for your time. Do you want to continue the story sometime in the future?

**Katrina**: I will, I promise, Mr…

**Recorder**: Johnston. So, I'll see you in the future. Goodbye, Missus Crane.

**Katrina**: Goodbye, Mister Johnston.

This is the first part of the story. When will the next part come out? Who knows? Next time, Katrina and Abraham awkwardly meet again, Ichabod and Abbie search for a powerful weapon, and witness Nick becoming a chicken, both literally and figuratively. Until then, farewell.


End file.
